


New Information

by HellKingCrowley, Michael Fickz (donutmaster)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-10 11:55:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5584504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellKingCrowley/pseuds/HellKingCrowley, https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutmaster/pseuds/Michael%20Fickz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean discovers that Crowley and Bobby are in a relationship and has a mild meltdown before proceeding to try and come to terms with this new development...</p><p>If you're here for Crobby then there will be plenty of it as the story goes on.</p><p>This is not placed anywhere in particular when it comes to the Supernatural timeline as it was never intended to be a long fic so I didn't want to try and force it into any particular place in canon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Revelations

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't a long fic but we really liked the idea behind it. There'll probably be five chapters but it could get a little longer.

Dean sat in the kitchen with Bobby, having a beer and watching his Uncle cook dinner.

“What’re you cooking, it smells good,” Dean asked, sipping at his beer and resting his elbow on the table.

“Beef stew,” Bobby replied with a small smile as he glanced over at Dean sat at the table, “Where’s Sam?”

“Oh he’s coming over later, he had to go do something, was being all secretive about it, told me to go on ahead of him with this little smirk on his face,” Dean said with a small shrug.

“Was he now?” Bobby said with a raised eyebrow, stirring the stew a little and glancing up towards the ceiling as he heard footsteps upstairs.

“Who's that?”

Bobby opened his mouth to reply when Crowley’s voice came floating down the stairs, “Bobby darling what is that glorious smell coming from the kitchen?”

“Darling? you got yourself a woman?” Dean smirked.

“Dean does that sound like a woman to you?” Bobby replied gruffly before a wide beam broke out on his face at the sight of Crowley coming around the corner.

“Well she sounds exotic- WHAT THE FUCK!?” Dean yelled, dropping his beer and falling out of his chair as he scrambled to try and get a gun or something.

“I thought Moose said they weren’t coming over until later,” Crowley said with a small pout as he moved across the room and pressed a kiss to Bobby’s cheek.

“Dean, put the fucking gun down,” Bobby muttered, rolling his eyes while he blushed a little and smiled still at Crowley’s lips being pressed to his cheek.

“What the fuck have you done to Bobby?!” Dean yelled, refusing to lower the gun as he stared open mouthed at Crowley stood there, draping his arm around his uncle and kissing his cheek… the demon was even wearing a little white apron with flowers on it and had a duster in his hand.

“Dean we’re-” Bobby started before Crowley butt in and spoke over him.

“We’re lovers squirrel,” he purred, resting his chin on Bobby’s shoulder and looping his arm through the human’s. 

“Get offa me Crowls, stop torturing the poor boy, you’re not usually this clingy,” Bobby muttered, trying to hide a smile as he gently pushed against his head, barely even making any effort to get the demon away from him.

Dean just stood there, his mouth opening and closing like a goldfish as he tried to make sense of what was going in in front of him before he threw the gun down on the floor and stormed across the room to get another beer.

“You two had better explain what’s fucking going on here right now or I’m finding the colt and unloading it into Crowley’s skull,” he growled, popping the cap off his bottle and raising it to take a swig before nodding towards the mess on the floor, “I’ll clean that up later.”

Crowley just started to laugh, a smile on his face like he was the cat that got the cream as he loosened his grip on Bobby’s arm but didn’t quite let go, instead just resting his hand around where his elbow was.

“I don’t see what explaining there is to do, I told you straight, we’re lovers Dean. We’re together,” Crowley replied as if it were a thing easily understood- which it should be… but this was Dean.

“How did this happen?” Dean replied in a demanding voice, “Who else knows?”

And on that note Sam made his entrance with Castiel in tow, “Hey guys! Everything okay? Dean’s not shot either of you? Good!” he said, walking across the room and putting his hand on his brother’s shoulder, “They break the news to you then?” he asked with a wide grin, knowing how uncomfortable Dean probably was with this already being as insecure as he was about his own sexuality.

“You knew?!” Dean cried out in a higher pitched voice than usual before looking to Cas, “and I take it you knew too by your lack of any sort of reaction to seeing Crowley here.”

“Dean I was the first to find out,” Castiel replied with a small frown, “Sam why is Dean even this surprised?”

“BECAUSE THEY’RE STRAIGHT!” Dean yelled, waving his hands at the two of them, spilling a little beer on the floor and down himself.

“Actually after about three hundred and fifty years you kind of stop caring about labels,” Crowley replied with a small shrug.

“I guess I’m just bi these days,” Bobby said with a small chuckle, pressing a kiss to Crowley’s cheek before turning to check on the food, “Well that’s the food ready… Crowley would you go get some bowls out- Cas do you want any?”

“No I do not need to eat it would only be pointless for me to consume any of it,” he replied with a frown spread over his face as he watched Dean stand there open mouthed in shock at what was going on- the man seemed to have been practically catatonic since his last outburst and it was starting to worry Castiel just a little bit that the man would react like this.

“Haven't changed at all have you wings?” Crowley said with a chuckle, moving around the angel to get the bowls from the cupboard.

“Are you just gonna stand there Dean or are you gonna sit yerself down to eat what I’ve just cooked for you?” 

Dean swallowed hard as Sam started to laugh at him again; pulling his chair out he nearly slipped on the beer from earlier before sitting himself down. 

“Dean! I can clean that up for you!” Castiel immediately offered with more emotion than usual from the sight of seeing him nearly fall and break his neck.

“No, Dean made the mess so he can clean it up,” Crowley replied like he was talking to a young child, “You don’t have to do everything for him lover boy, he’s got to grow up at some point.”

“Now Crowley, you know Cas would do anything for Dean,” Sam said with the smuggest look on his face as he pulled his chair out at the table.

“So you accept this?” Dean whispered disbelievingly, “What the everlovingfuck is going on this has got to be some sort of nightmare.”

“Well you’re gonna have to accept it bro because this is real life,” Sam shot back at him, sipping at a beer that Crowley passed to him.

“Sam! This is our Uncle. And the King of Hell.”

“Shush Dean, they’re in love, that kind of stuff doesn’t matter.”

“CAS WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY ABOUT THIS?” Dean cried out desperately, almost tearing his hair out as he turned to the Angel stood beside him now.

“I don’t believe my opinion on the matter is important Dean, this is Bobby’s-”

“OF COURSE YOUR OPINION IS IMPORTANT!”

“I do not believe it is my place to interfere when people care for each other Dean,” the Angel said, his eyes flickering towards the man as he said the last few words.

“Crowley is obviously up to something!” he yelled, slamming his fist down on the table as Bobby put a bowl of stew in front of him.

“Be careful boy or there’ll be no stew left for you.”

“Of course I’m up to something,” Crowley said with a chuckle, moving closer to Dean and whispering into his ear, "I’m going to propose.”

Dean started to choke on the beer that he’d been sipping and about had a heart attack before he nearly fell out of his chair again.

“Stop it Crowley you’ll kill the boy,” Bobby muttered, a red flush spread over his cheeks as he finished setting the bowls of stew out on the table.

“Well they did legalise gay marriage not long ago so it’s totally a possibility,” Sam chimed in from across the table, already starting to dig into his food.

“Dammit Sam, shut up,” Dean growled, trying to kick his brother under the table and finding his leg wasn’t quite long enough to do much more than just nudge his shin with his toes.

“What’s wrong Dean? Can’t reach?” Sam teased, sipping at his beer and eating some of the stew.

“He’s just having a very slow mental breakdown,” Crowley replied, leaning over bobby’s shoulder and pressing a kiss to his cheek, at which point Dean let out a small scream and leapt to his feet, “STOP IT! Cas make them stop! Why are you okay with this Cas!?”

“I’m totally indifferent to sexual orientation…” Cas replied trailing off as Dean started flailing to make it clear he wanted to speak.

“That’s not what I meant Cas!”

“That seemed to be what your problem was with-”

“No! I mean… Crowley… King of Hell… Bobby… my uncle! Like… Cas how can you be okay with that.”

“It is not my place to judge anyone’s love Dean.”

“You’re an Angel of course you can judge!” Dean yelled, putting his beer down before he waved his arms this time.

“It’s not like I hurt Bobby...in any way he doesn't like,” Crowley chipped in with a shit-eating grin spread over his face. 

“OH. MY FUCKING. GO-”

“Dean please,” Castiel interrupted, “Do not use my father’s name in vain.”

Bobby just rolled his eyes at the others and finished up his stew, “Crowley are you trying to kill Dean?” he asked, his face totally red now while Sam just laughed and laughed at the other side of the table.

“Of course not, I wouldn’t try and kill him, I want to stay in your good books, don’t I love?” he said, flashing the man a sweet sweet smile and fluttering his eyelashes a little jokingly.

“Crowley.” Bobby said warning tone in his voice, before whispering in the demon’s ear, “I will cuff you down and have you beg for mercy tonight if you carry on.”

“Bobby you’re only going to encourage me by saying that, anyway you’d never be able to do that,” Crowley purred before leaning up and pressing a kiss to his cheek.

“You're killing dean" Sam muttered, nearly choking on his own beer as he tried not to laugh out loud at the horrified, pale look on his brother’s face. He hadn’t seen him looking this ghost-like since… well he couldn’t quite remember. 

“Put a fucking stop to this already guys!” his brother quickly choked out, slamming his fist down on the table and getting to his feet.

“Dean please calm down…”

“No I can’t calm down… this.. .this has gone too far… please just tell me this is… this is one big joke or I’ll… I’ll-” before Dean could continue speaking the Angel had let out a heavy sigh and pressed two fingers to his forehead, putting him to sleep and gently helping the now unconscious Dean back into his chair.

“I think Dean needs a little time out…” Castiel murmured, giving the rest of the room a weak smile, “He might feel better about all this in the morning?”


	2. Coming to terms?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean starts trying to actually come to terms with Bobby and Crowley's relationship and Cas plays fetch with Juliet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this little snippet to move things along nicely and also to space out some of the more serious parts I've found myself writing since I wanted to keep this a fairly funny fic. I was going to hang on a little longer to publish but I was fairly happy with it so here you go. We did make a little nod towards Blind Trust in this chapter - the fanfiction that initially made me want to write some of my own Crobby.

Cas let out a heavy sigh as he got Dean to the top of the stairs- worried that just teleporting through bobby’s house with the human in his arms would wake him… ‘Why did Dean have to be so angry at Crowley and Bobby?’ he found himself wondering. It made little sense to him when Dean was a man full of such love when he wanted to be- especially love for family and friends. He pulled Dean through into the room he usually slept in - when he wasn’t passed out on Bobby’s couch instead. The angel actually often thought of it as ‘Dean’s room’. Sometimes Cas would come in here when he wanted a place to think- it was nice and being surrounded by things of Dean’s was somehow soothing to him.

Gently he laid the dead weight of a man down on the bed and without hesitance brushed his fingers through his hair. “You should get plenty of sleep Dean, it’ll do you good,” he said quietly- thinking afterwards that it was a little foolish of him to speak when he knew Dean couldn’t hear him. ‘Foolish or human?’ the angel mused to himself, it was true that since spending more time on Earth he’d begun to develop habits similar to those of the creatures surrounding him.

A small whine escaped Dean as he wriggled a little on the sheets- a small smile broke out on Cas’ face and he started to laugh quietly as he realised Dean still had his shoes on. He moved around the bed to remove them, knowing that neither Crowley or Bobby would be overly impressed if Dean got the sheets all muddy; once that was done he started to pull the blankets around the man, humming quietly to himself (some tune he couldn’t quite place) as he tucked Dean in like he’d watched human mothers do with their children.

“Goodnight Dean… sleep well,” he whispered, smiling and brushing his fingers through his hair again, still not quite sure why he did it before he just straightened himself up and began to move across the door. Something caught his eye.

**The Joy of Gay Sex**

Of all the places that that could be… why was it in Dean’s room? Perhaps a prank by Sam or Crowley. The Angel wouldn’t have put it past either of them however it did seem a little juvenile of a thing for Bobby to do.  
Still… the Angel couldn’t help his curiosity; he never had been able to. Curiosity killed the cat they all said… forgetting that satisfaction brought it back. Slowly he moved over to the shelves and slipped the volume off the shelf, his eyes flicking over the blurb and taking it in before he shrugged a little and flicked it open…

*

The next morning Dean woke up in his room- not entirely sure how he got there and wondering if he’d had a lot to drink… then he realised the last thing he remembered was a certain Angel’s hand coming towards his face and hey presto he was unconscious.  
A groan escaped Dean. Why was he tucked into his bed with blankets and sheets and stuff like a five year old? Had Cas done this? Or someone else as a joke of some kind? Shit. He hadn’t even gotten around to cleaning up that mess he’d made.

Wriggling and getting the covers loose Dean eventually managed to throw them off, dumping the bed clothes on the floor and sitting up to see where his shoes had gotten to. Instead spotting something he did not expect to see. _‘The Joy of Gay Sex’_. A book. A literal book called that, lying on the chair in his room. This whole thing had gone too far now.

As he was about to leap across the room and _burn_ the book or something, Cas chose his moment to come in with a tray piled high with pancakes.

“Oh Dean! You’re awake. I thought you might still be asleep and I was going to greet you with this- obviously I was a little too late,” the angel said, a hint of a pout on his lips as he moved across the room, “Oh well.”

Dean stared at Cas for a moment, slightly open mouthed in shock and appalment… trying to decide whether to leap across the room and try to hide that book or just act like it wasn’t there and hope the angel didn’t see it. He chose the latter and managed to shift his face into a warm, friendly smile for the angel to see.

“Thanks Cas, that was very thoughtful of you,” he said softly, pushing the pillows up against the headboard so he could sit comfortably as the Angel moved closer with the tray and set it on his lap.

“You’re welcome Dean, I think I remembered to bring everything you liked.”

“Yeah they’re perfect Cas… you’re a good friend you know that?” he replied, swallowing hard at the end of the sentence as he realised the word friend hadn’t quite sounded right in his mouth for once… Friend didn’t seem to describe Cas at all anymore, but what else could he call him?

“I try my best Dean but I do not think I’m really a good friend… I mean... the things I’ve done in the past-”

“Just shut up. Accept the compliment.”

“Okay Dean if you say so,” the Angel said, pursing his lips a moment before smiling again as the man began tucking into his breakfast. Cas glanced around before he decided he probably ought to sit down- he’d grown so accustomed to the actions and thoughts of humans surrounding him that he actually felt awkward standing there as Dean ate.

Moving over to the chair he nonchalantly picked up his reading material from last night and turned to try and find somewhere to put it. He barely even noticed the look on Dean’s face as the man noticed it in his hands… in fact he looked more horrified if that were possible than he had upon discovering Crowley and Bobby’s relationships; and that was saying something.

“Dean is everything okay?” The Angel asked, wondering if maybe the pancakes didn’t taste as good as he’d intended them to. Spotting a gap on the shelves Cas walked across and slipped the book back onto the shelves.

“Everything… Everything is fine,” Dean replied, choking a little and trying to ignore how red his face was.

“Dean you do not look well… you’re not choking or running a fever are you? I can check that if you want?”

“N-no… no Cas… I’m sure I’m fine,” he muttered gruffly before ducking his head down and continuing with his pancakes while Castiel stared at him bemused.

Once he’d finished blushing and eating his breakfast, Dean made his way downstairs- freezing a little when he got to the bottom of the stairs and heard Crowley and Bobby’s voices talking quietly in the lounge… Slowly he moved across to the doorway and poked his head around; neither of them looked his way. They were too busy cuddling and watching some trashy TV show he couldn’t quite identify.

Dean wasn’t quite sure how long he stood there without being noticed… but he listened to the couple whispering softly and tenderly to each other- their speech broken by bursts of laughter as one or the other made some comment he couldn’t quite hear. Dean felt like he was intruding upon and watching something he really shouldn’t… almost like some perverted form of voyeurism- it was only when Crowley leaned across to press a kiss to Bobby’s cheek that the hunter finally made a coughing noise to let them know of his presence.

“Oh look, Squirrel’s come to join us,” Crowley said with a smirk and a raised eyebrow as he turned his head to take in the man stood in the doorway.

“What uh… what’re you watching?” Dean asked, deciding he should at least attempt to be okay with the new development between the pair of them if he were to stay in Bobby’s good books.

“Not entirely sure… there’s this show on afterward in like… fifteen minutes that Crowley likes though so we’re just sitting through this ‘til it starts,” Bobby said, glancing at his watch and then back up to Dean, “You gonna come sit and watch it with us?”

“I’m not… too keen on dog’s these days,” Dean muttered with a hard swallow as he thought about the kind of dogs Crowley was probably used to.

“Suit yourself,” Crowley replied with a small shrug, “If you’re not keen on dogs though you might want to make yourself some more of those glasses that can see Hellhounds- Juliet’s around and she’d probably kill for a game of fetch ‘round about now…”

“I’m not playing fetch with your hellhound. What do they even fetch? Souls? Dead bodies? Baby bones?”

“She does if I ask her to, I’ve trained her to fetch balls now too though, she quite likes the game,” Crowley replied rather nonchalantly, waving his hand a little dismissively.

“If it’s time for Juliet to play fetch I have five minutes to spare,” Cas said from behind Dean, causing him to almost jump out of his skin.

“WHAT THE HELL CAS?”

“I don’t think I under-“

“HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN STOOD THERE?”

“Approximately five minutes.”

Dean just stood there in silence for several seconds with his mouth gaping open as he tried to get his head around how surreal Cas’ offer to Crowley was. “Are you serious about playing fetch with a hell hound?”

“I don’t have an awful lot else to do right now and you clearly do not want to be bothered by Juliet so I thought you’d appreciate me taking care of the dog so she didn’t come and bother you.”

“That uh… that’s nice of you… Cas…” Dean mumbled before yelping when he felt something rub up against his legs- glancing down he saw nothing and he could swear his skin was starting to crawl at the thought of being anywhere near one of those monstrosities…

*

Sam had just walked into the kitchen for a drink, pausing and staring when he noticed Castiel throwing a ball to… apparently nothing? Had the angel cracked? What on _Earth_ was going on? He walked to the door and pushed it open before calling out, “Cas, what’re you doing?”

“Playing fetch with Juliet,” the angel replied as if it were the most normal thing in the world.

“Okay… don’t you have more important things to be doing?” Sam asked, taking a few moments to recollect what exactly Juliet was. He grabbed a couple of cookies from the worktop before moving outside and leaning up against the wall while Cas and Juliet’s game continued.

“Not really, no… Why?”

“I just… y’know… thought you’d have angel business… and stuff… I can take over the game of fetch if you want?”

“You can’t see Juliet though…”

“I have some glasses that mean I can.”

“Well go put them on,” the angel replied, grabbing the ball from Juliet again before throwing it for the dog, chuckling a little to himself at how similar to the dogs of earth the hell hound acted when games were involved

Sam returned to the yard with his glasses on and laughed a little as the hell hound bounded around after the ball- knocking over some of Bobby’s scrap metal while trying to get to one that had rolled under the fence.

“To think usually I’m trying to kill these things when I meet them,” Sam muttered, earning an angry growl from Juliet before she went back to Cas and sat smartly waiting for the ball to be thrown again.

“You take a turn,” Cas said, holding the ball for Sam, “Maybe she’ll like you.”

“Well I suppose I have an angel to hand if she doesn’t…” he replied, walking across and taking the ball from Castiel, shushing Juliet when she started barking. “Juliet, I’m just gonna throw it for you, no need to get angry… now… sit nice…” he brought the ball up over his head and threw it for her, the dog bolted off after it and quickly returned, allowing herself to be petted on the head by Sam before she handed the ball back to him. “She’s kinda cute when you get used to her…” he mumbled, throwing the ball again for her and wiping the slobber off on his shirt.

“Dean doesn’t seem to want anything to do with her…”

“Well he did get torn apart by hell hounds… so I can see why,” Sam replied, swallowing hard as he remembered watching that happen- he zoned out for a second, lost in the horrific memory before he felt Juliet nuzzling at his hand for him to take the ball again and throw it. He smiled a little, and did. He’d gotten used to Bobby dating Crowley, he could get used to playing fetch with hell hounds too.


	3. No Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean demands to know how Crowley and Bobby got together and so we get a wonderful flashback that will be continued next chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had fun writing this chapter, it's genuinely fun just to be writing something silly like this without all the drama and angst and hurt a lot of my personal writing tends to have.

“So… Bobby… how the hell did… _this_ actually happen?” Dean asked, standing in the doorway and watching in bemusement as the man and demon pottered around like a lovely little domestic couple. The man had almost grown used to it despite the way it sometimes made his skin crawl when he remembered what Crowley really was- but they were so sweet together now that… well… he didn’t know what to say really. He guessed he was just curious about the whole damn situation and _why_ it had worked out like this without him knowing a thing.  
  
“Why d’you think that’s any of your business?” Bobby shot back with a smirk as Crowley walked past and slapped his ass.  
  
“Because my brain won’t shut up about it and it confuses the hell out of me Bobby… how do… how do you of all people end up with a Demon? After what you’ve been through?” Dean asked, shrugging his shoulders a little helplessly and giving him a weak smile.  
  
“By moving on and accepting who I am Dean. You should try it some time.”

 “Yeah, you could have that angel you’ve been pining after if you weren’t so hung up on calling them all self-entitled dicks.”

 “Shut the fuck up Crowley,” Dean replied, his expression turning sour this time.

 “Why don’t you make me Dean.”  
  
“You know it’s going back to seeming like you put some stupid fucking spell on him Crowley,” Dean grumbled, marching across the kitchen to make himself a cup of coffee before he ganked the monster with his arm around Bobby.  
  
“Jeez Dean, calm down a moment. I thought you were over this conspiracy theory bullshit,” Bobby muttered as he rolled his eyes and put down his coffee.  
  
“Yeah well… maybe I’m not. I don’t get it. I want answers,” he replied shifting a little uneasily where he stood, his eyes flitting around as he waited to see what they’d say. It was a long, silent moment as he waited for one of them to respond and in the end it was Bobby who spoke up.  
  
“Fine then…”   
  
“Good. Because God so help me if I think Crowley’s been doing anything to you with black magic or whatever, I will find his fucking bones and burn them.”

  
  
**[FLASHBACK]**

 

 Bobby was sat at his desk  doing some more research to help the million and one hunters he supported out in the field when the sudden appearance of a figure in the middle of the room made him jump. “Damnit Crowley what the hell are you doing here?” he cried out, quickly grabbing the gun from his desk and pointing it at the demon who just stared back unfalteringly with a smirk spread over his lips.  
  
“Relax Robert. I’m just here to chat. It’s _nice_ to see you too.”   
  
“Things getting too boring for you in hell?” Bobby asked, keeping the gun raised and the safety off as he remained uncertain about the demon.   
  
“Actually you’re closer to the point than you think,” Crowley replied, grabbing a chair and pulling it up to the desk opposite the man, sitting down and facing him with his hands clasped and chin resting on them.   
  
“Oh am I now?”   
  
“Yes. Hell’s… well _hell_ . And people down there are arguing with me about the way I’m running things, so I’ve chosen to abandon ship for a little while and let them fall into chaos.”   
  
“So you can return, put things back in order and save the day I guess?”   
  
“Exactly. See? Great minds think alike.”   
  
“And of all the places you could go to abandon hell, you came to some little ol’ hunter like me.”   
  
“Now now Robert, don’t be so hard on yourself. You’re not just _any_ little old hunter. You’re the little old hunter who managed to get out of a deal with me. I have a great sense of both loathing and admiration for you.” Bobby scoffed a little at Crowley’s words before putting the safety back on his gun and laying it down, keeping his hand resting on it though, just in case.   
  
“Well thanks, I guess that’s the best compliment I’ll ever get from the King of Hell,” he drawled while simultaneously rolling his eyes and taking a swig from the bottle on his desk. Crowley scowled a little at the poison Bobby was throwing down his neck before just tutting a little and speaking up.   
  
“Oh Robert don’t drink that shit, I brought the good stuff with me.”   
  
“I happen to like this shit a lot, anyway, how do I know you ain’t gonna try and drug me or somethin’?”

“You don’t know it Robert- but in all honesty if I were going to drug you and make you my plaything, I’d have done it by now,” Crowley replied with a small smirk, raising a single eyebrow and making a point of very slowly trailing his gaze over Bobby.

“Make me your _plaything?_ ” he spluttered, shocked by the statement more than anything.  
  
“Don’t act stupid Robert, you know what I’m talking about.”  
  
“Give us a glass then if you’re not going to _make me your plaything._ ”  
  
“No promises,” Crowley replied with a small smirk, pulling a bottle out from under his jacket.  
  
“Yeah right,” Bobby replied, rolling his eyes and holding out an empty glass from the night before for Crowley to fill. “You call that a full glass?” Bobby asked once Crowley was done pouring.  
  
“This is quality stuff, you don’t need quite so much in your glass.”  
  
“Fine then,” Bobby said, sitting back in his chair and relaxing a little as he faced the King of Hell.  
  
“So Robert, how have things been recently?”  
  
“They’ve been alright I suppose. Same old same old.”  
  
“What? Helping out incompetent hunters who’re getting themselves involved with the police and FBI with their fake badges and cheap suits- you think they’d at least sell their souls for some decent suits so they don’t get caught,” Crowley replied, putting his feet up on the desk and ignoring the eyebrow that Bobby raised at such an action… Crowley supposed that as long as his shoes didn’t touch any of the man’s precious books he would be safe from the salt- that and Robert probably didn’t feel like antagonizing a powerful demon with no traps to protect him.

“No competent hunter would sell his soul.”  
  
“Dean and John did.”   
  
“Touche.”   
  
“You did too.”   
  
“You can shut up now if you value your life.”   
  
“What life? I’m already dead Bobby.”   
  
“You’re forgetting me and my boys know a couple of ways to kill Demons…”

“Oh boohoo Bobby, I really don’t care if you and _your boys_ can kill me. I just want to have a drink, a nice chat and some pleasant company and I was hoping you’d be happy to oblige,” Crowley muttered, flicking a little dust off his suit before pouting a little at the man for being so rude and threatening to kill him when all he’d done was be _a delight._   
  
“Alright then… just no funny business Crowley.”   
  
“What do you mean by _‘funny business?’_ ” Crowley asked with a smirk, starting to drink from the glass he had just filled before scowling a little as Bobby practically necking his whole glass. “Slow down there Robert, you’re supposed to sip it and savour, not just down the whole thing like a parched man with water.”

“I’ll drink it however I like _your highness_ .” Bobby went back to the book he’d been reading before the demon appeared, deciding he had no current ulterior motives and just simply wished to spend time with him.   
  
“Whatever I’m only here for the pleasure of your company.”   
  
“The pleasure of my company huh? Didn’t even think I was that great a person to spend time with.”   
  
“Yeah well you still have a lot to learn Robert. I like you. You’re one of the very few humans I _do like.”_   
  
“Oh yeah, an’ why’s that?” Bobby asked, glancing up and keeping his eye on the demon for a very long moment while he took a sip of his drink.   
  
“Why the hell do you think Singer?”   
  
“You’ve got a big ol’ girlie crush on me,” Bobby joked, finishing his drink off quickly much to the disapproval of Crowley who didn’t bother to respond to the man’s comment, only topped up his glass. “Not going to deny it?”   
  
“No I’m not going to deny it, are you going to stop calling me _‘your highness’_ because I really liked that,” Crowley asked, cupping his own face with both hands and grinning over at Bobby who just blushed a little under his beard and chose to pull his cap down a little over his eyes before he replied with a short, disgruntled sniff.   
  
“If you liked me callin’ you that then I will stop it.”   
  
“Oh come on darling, dont be like that, I chose to spend my day off with you, the least you could do is be polite to me,” Crowley practically purred, reaching across the desk and poking Bobby in the cheek while he was engrossed in trying to read another section of one of those big old books he had.   
  
“Seriously Crowley,” he said, holding out his glass to be refilled, “ _Why_ did you come _here_ of all places? My boys could’ve been here and blown you to pieces… you could be in some bar or somethin’ raisin’ a little hell of your own… Hell Lillith always spent her vacation time eating babies and torturin’ families. So _why_ are you in my damn house drinkin’ with me and chattin’.”   
  
“Where’s the fun in me just telling you? Ye idjit.”

“Crowley I will blow yer brains out if you don’t tell me.”  
  
The demon pouted a little, “Don’t be like that darling, I brought you alcohol. Do I need to take you out for dinner too or are we saving that for the second date?”

“You callin’ this a date? Because this is just a regular friday night for me.”  
  
“What? You spend every Friday drinking with Demon’s? Who is this other Demon, why haven’t I met him yet? Darling what aren’t you telling me? Do you want to keep seeing me? Do you need me to make a little more special for you?”   
  
“If you’re going to call it a date, then yeah,” Bobby replied, thinking the demon was still joking around.   
  
“Follow me then,” Crowley said, getting to his feet and holding out his hand to Bobby.

  
  
*

 

Crowley and Bobby were sat in the fanciest restaurant the man had ever seen and honestly the man felt a _tad_ under-dressed. The staff seemed to know the demon and made no comment about his attire… they didn’t even so much as glance at it in a disapproving way. 

“I didn’t think you were being serious,” Bobby muttered after a few minutes of stunned silence as the menu sat open in front of him on the tabletop and the demon poured over it.  
  
“I’m always serious Robert.”   
  
“I gathered.”   
  
“So what do you think?”   
  
“I think you’re tryin’ to get in my pants, that’s what I think because that’s the only logical conclusion I can come to.”   
  
“Do you want me in your pants Robert,” the longer it took Bobby to respond the wider Crowley’s smirk became and the redder the man’s face got.   
  
“Jus’ forget I said anything,” Bobby finally muttered, pulling his cap down over his eyes and looking down at the menu he had in front of him, choosing to hide behind it. He missed the affectionate look that the demon gave him for a moment, the way his eyes lit up for a second and his smile became warmer than the man could ever have imagined. For a few minutes Crowley found himself wishing he had the power to read the man’s mind, there were clearly some cogs turning in his head and he imagined it would be most amusing to know what was happening.   
  
“That wasn’t a direct no…”   
  
“That wasn’t a direct yes either and I’m not that kind of man,” Bobby said gruffly.   
  
“How do you know that?”   
  
“Cos I just do, I’ve made up my mind. Can we order?”   
  
“Of course we can,” Crowley purred, calling the waiter over promptly so they could place their order.

  
  
*   


Bobby groaned in the morning when he woke up and found himself on the couch, not really remembering how he got there in the first place- he wondered for a moment if he’d passed out drinking and if Crowley turning up and taking him to dinner had just been some weird-ass dream.  
It was only when he noticed the smell of bacon wafting through to where he lay that he decided to crack an eye open. The next thing he noticed was the sound of whistling coming through too… and that was when he realised he had not been imagining things last night, “Balls…”

 

“Robert! You’re awake!” Crowley called through the second he heard the man’s voice. The hunter tried to get up and instead found the blanket was wrapped too tightly around his legs, he fell off the couch and let out a loud yelp. “Are you okay?” the demon asked, coming into the room with oven mitts and an apron on.  
  
“What does it look like to you?” Bobby asked, glaring up at him from the floor, “Get your ass over here and help me get up, unless trapping me in that darned blanket was your intention.”   
  
“That was not my intention, my intention was in fact to let you have a good night's sleep, but you refused to go upstairs to go to bed. Kept yelling at me because you thought if I got you in your bedroom I’d try and talk you into sleeping with me,” Crowley replied with a snigger, walking across the room and helping Bobby get to his feet, “now then, I’ve been cooking bacon and eggs in the kitchen, do you want fried bread with it or gypsy toast?”   
  
Bobby just stared at the demon in dumbfounded surprise before looking away and muttering gruffly in response, “Surprise me.”

“Suit yourself,” he replied before leaving the room and returning to the kitchen.  
  
Bobby just sat down on the sofa and threw the blanket over the back of it, trying to get his head around what was going on. It didn’t make sense and he was never going to believe Crowley’s bullshit reasons from the night before. The demon had to have some other plans… maybe he was going to try and get back the one soul he’d lost in all his deals.

“BREAKFAST’S READY,” came the demon’s call, cutting off Bobby’s train of thought and surprising him a little before he got up and went through.  
  
“You know, I have a lot of work to do, researching demon’s for my boys…” Bobby muttered as he walked into the kitchen and sat himself down in one of the chairs.   
  
“What do you want to know? I’m happy to help,” Crowley said, putting the man’s breakfast in front of him before sitting in a chair opposite.   
  
“Yer just saying that…” he replied quietly, actually genuinely hoping that Crowley _was_ just saying that. Because if the demon was genuinely trying to help him then the implications of that were not something he wanted to think about.   
  
“No I’m not. I’m happy to help you Robert if it gives you a day off so I’m not bored.”   
  
“Do I get a say in this?”   
  
“You need a break.”   
  
“Says who?”   
  
“Says me. You’re constantly exhausted running around after those idiots, now just spend some time on yourself… and me.”

“What exactly are you expecting me to do?”  
  
“Keep me company?”  
  
“If I say yes will you stop mothering me and telling me what to do?”   
  
“No promises.”


	4. You're Never Too Old

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley takes Bobby to a theme park for the day because why not? And Dean has to hear about the whole thing since after all he did want to know how they ended up together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured since I had most of this written I might as well update it so here you go.

“This is what you had in mind?” Bobby replied absolutely dumbfounded as he found himself and Crowley stood outside a theme park, he could hear the people in there screaming their heads off as they went around on the rollercoasters.   
  
“Is it not to your taste?”   
  
“No I jus’... don’t you think I’m a bit  _ old _ ?” Bobby asked, turning to look at Crowley whose face simply said  _ ‘bitch please’. _

“Robert...Robert  _ darling _ . If you’re too old, then what am I? Come on I don’t feel a day over ninety. Let’s go enjoy ourselves here, we don’t even have to go on the loop the loop if you’re scared.”   
  
“I’m not scared,” the hunter replied indignantly, huffing a little and crossing his arms before the demon grabbed him by the elbow and dragged him inside. 

  
  
*

  
  
“Where to first?” Crowley asked, tugging on Bobby’s reluctant arm while he just stood there and stared around at everything, looking a little overwhelmed. As a kid he’d never had the chance to go to a theme park and then when he was older he’d been too busy hunting monsters and ghosts and saw the adrenaline rush that a roller coaster might grant you nothing of a big deal.   
  
“I don’t know, this was your idea,” he replied a little defiantly, trying to shake Crowley’s hold off his arm and not succeeding as the Demon whined like a child and held on a little tighter to him. He let out a sigh and stopped struggling against Crowley’s grip, instead watching the demon look around with excited eyes.   
  
“How about we go in the haunted house first?”    
  
“Please, that place is a whole load of bull crap,” Bobby said, rolling his eyes, the demon dragged him towards it anyway, his hand slipped down to the hunter’s wrist now rather than resting around his elbow.   
  
“Come on Robert, live a little.”   
  
“I live plenty,” he huffed.   
  
“You don’t live at all. You barely even leave your house these days, you hermit,” Crowley chided, giving the hunter’s wrist a gently slap, watching Bobby from the corner of his eye as he tried not to laugh.  
  
“Maybe I like my privacy.”   
  
“Maybe you like me too but you’re not exactly prone to revealing your likes and dislikes are you Robert. I mean I asked you why you used tongue and I’m pretty sure the answer was ‘because I liked it’ but would you admit it? Nooo.”

“Shut up ya idjit.”   
  
“Is that Bobby Singer for ‘I love you’?”

“ _ Shut up. _ ”

 

*

  
  
The two of them were walking through the so called  _ haunted house _ and Crowley was clinging to Bobby and pretending to be scared out of his wits as they made their way round.   
  
“What the hell are you doing?” the hunter hissed.   
  
“It’s like you’ve never been in a haunted house before Singer, this is what you’re meant to do.”    
And as if to prove Crowley point they rounded the corner to find a few teen couples, all screaming and clinging to each other as some guy dressed as a zombie accosted them. “See, perfect examples!”

They were about half way through the stupid theme park attraction, and Bobby was already growing mildly uncomfortable with the way Crowley was clinging to him- but he was becoming uncomfortable because he realised  _ he didn’t actually mind it. _

The teenagers in front of them were also growing more and more annoying… due to their high pitched squeals and ridiculous overreactions to everything.   
  
“Is everything alright darling?” Crowley asked, noting that Bobby was getting tense.   
  
“They’re annoying me…” he muttered.   
  
“I can sort them out for you.”   
  
“What?”    
  
“Well Juliet is here-”   
  
“Your fucking hell hound is here?” Bobby hissed, stopping in his tracks and turning on Crowley.   
  
“Noooo…” Crowley said trailing off before turning to the invisible hell hound and giving her some instructions that the hunter couldn’t hear.   
  
Next thing they new there was an especially blood curdling scream from one of the girls in front of them not quite the same as the other squeals they’d been letting out as they made their way around the maze.   
  
“Oh my god SOMETHING JUST TOUCHED MY LEG!”

Another of them nearly jumped out of her skin, “Something. Was just.  _ Breathing on me. _ ”   
  
“Jeez, Ruby, it’s nothing,” one of the boys said, rolling his eyes before letting out an even higher pitched scream than the girls combined as Juliet grabbed his shorts with her teeth and started tugging on them. He was the first to run. The rest soon followed suit as the invisible Juliet held onto his torn shorts in her mouth and drooled on one of the girl’s foot.   
  
“ _ Crowley _ ,” Bobby muttered, smacking him around the back of the head while he just laughed.   
  
“What Robert? I came here to have fun with you! Aren’t we having so much fun?”   
  
“I guess that was kind of funny,” Bobby replied reluctantly, pulling his cap down over his eyes and carrying on through the haunted house, shaking Crowley off for a moment as the demon attempted to hold his hand.

  
  
[BACK TO THE PRESENT]

  
“This doesn’t answer my question! This is just a story about you guys traumatising teenagers!” Dean cried out in frustration, not quite getting why he had to have such a long version of the story… granted he knew if they didn’t give him enough details he would’ve complained that he still didn’t get it by the end and then they’d have to go back into things again.   
  
“Dean, you really don’t know how a story works, do you?” Crowley drawked, rolling his eyes and sipping at the drink he had in hand.   
  
“You’re traumatising me too…” The man said with a pout and his arms folded over his chest, doing his best impression of a seven year old being refused sweets.   
  
“Can we please carry on with the story?” Bobby muttered agitatedly.   
  
“Okay, whatever…”   
  
[Back to the flashback]   
  
“So, have you enjoyed the day so far?” Crowley asked, taking a bite out of the burger he’d just bought.   
  
“I guess,” Bobby muttered begrudgingly, eating his own food and staring down at the table intently while ignoring Crowley’s attempts at starting a game of footsie with him under the table.   
  
“Come on darling. It’s been a wonderful day. You can’t deny it.”   
  
“I can if I want to,” Bobby replied, keeping up the pretense that he wasn’t enjoying himself as he started on his candyfloss and started to swing his legs a little under the table.   
  
“Why do you hate me when I show you nothing but love?”   
  
“Is your job description ‘lying through you teeth’?”   
  
“Oh come on darling. Don’t be like that, we’re having lots of fun.”   
  
“Is your dog still here?”   
  
“No I sent her away since you didn’t seem to approve of me bringing her along,” Crowley said with a small pout, resting his head in his hand and slowly stirring the cup of tea he had while he kept his eyes on Bobby the whole time. Bobby blushed underneath his beard and pulled his cap a little further down before hiding behind the huge mass of candyfloss he held in front of him. He didn’t like that he liked Crowley being thoughtful about him and his feelings. He didn’t like it one bit but he did .


	5. All Good Things...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley and Bobby finally reach a point where they have to acknowledge the elephant in the room.

“So Dean, are you quite done interrupting? Can we carry on?” Crowley teased while the hunter just rolled his eyes.

 

“Just get on with the story.”

 

**[Flashsback]**

  
  
It had been a few weeks since Crowley had turned up at Bobby’s and the man had to admit he was almost becoming used to his presence… he was starting to structure his day around what the Demon had gotten into the habit of doing- cleaning and cooking amongst other things- and honestly it didn’t unsettle him one bit any more. The man was growing accustomed to his singing and whistling coming from other rooms in the house and it was genuinely starting to become a part of what being home felt like- that and it was nice to actually have some permanent company rather than hunters dashing in and out every now and then when they needed a place to lay low. 

It was nice.   
  
Bobby was looking through another one of his books when Crowley walked into the library and said, “So what do you think?”   
  
“What. The. Hell.” Bobby Singer was stunned as he stared up at Crowley, standing there, hands on hips wearing plaid and denim and… why in the hell had the demon gone through  _ his _ wardrobe.   
  
“I thought I’d try out a new look, try and fit in a bit more around here.”   
  
“Crowley take my damn clothes off- an’ gimme that cap, I didn’t say you could wear it!”   
  
“Come and get it if you want it, Singer,” Crowley said, practically dancing across the room as Bobby got up and took a few steps towards him.   
  
“Crowley stop being ridiculous.”   
  
“Don’t you mean  _ your highness _ ?”

“You’re in my house, I’ll call you whatever I want.”   
  
“Suit yourself Singer, but you won’t get your hat back,” Crowley purred as the man got closer to cornering him.   
  
“Hell I will- balls,” he said as he grabbed for the hat and Crowley moved across the room in the blink of an eye, starting to laugh at Bobby’s failed attempt.   
  
“Tell you what. We can make a deal.”   
  
“I ain't makin’ no deal with you.”   
  
“It’s not too much to ask- you give me a kiss and I’ll give you the hat.”   
  
“What are you playing at?” Bobby muttered, starting to turn a little red under his bristles and hoping to God the demon didn’t decide to pay attention to it.   
  
“Trying to get you to smooch me Robert, what else would I be playing at?” Crowley said puckering his lips up before sitting on the couch and laughing a little as Bobby stood frozen in place, “It’s nothing you haven’t done before Robert, what’s the problem now?”

  
  
*   
  


Bobby lay out across the couch, watching TV with a bottle of whiskey in his hand and the remote in the other- Crowley had disappeared about a day ago after he asked for some information on a demon. The man had figured the demon was tired of playing games and had just gone back to hell to carry on with life. He had to admit he kind of - kind of  _ missed  _ him - that was until he appeared again, blocking the tv out.   
  
“You make an excellent window,” Bobby muttered dryly, raising his eyes to meet the demon’s for a second before he moved.   
  
“You’ve missed me and you know it.”   
  
“Sure,” Bobby replied, not even batting an eyelid as Crowley perched himself on the arm of the settee.   
  
“Oh don’t be like that darling.”   
  
Bobby glared at Crowley for a second before sitting up, “What’s your game?”   
  
“What do you mean?”   
  
“What is your game  _ damnit _ ? Comin’ on over here, pretendin’ to be all friendly with me and spendin’ time with me. What do you think you’re playing at.”   
  
A horrible silence took over the room as Crowley stood up and paced to the other side with his arms behind his back before turning on Bobby from a distance, “There is no fucking game Singer. I want the pleasure of your company. Despite your clear misgivings about me, I like you, I like you a hell of a lot and I just want to be with you!” The demon panted a little once he was done shouting, watching Bobby on the other side of the room as the cogs turned in his head and he tried to make sense of what had just been  _ yelled _ at him by the demon who tried to take his soul.   
  
“What?”   
  
“YOU ARE SUCH A MORON!” Crowley yelled before storming out of the room and upstairs.   
  
Bobby paused for a few minutes, waiting for Crowley to reappear but instead all he heard was some muffled yelling from his room and decided he ought to go check on the demon.

  
  
*

  
  
Bobby peered through into the room, Crowley was lying on the bed with his face buried in the pillows as he cursed the hell out of the hunter in the doorway.   
  
“What’s gotten into you?” Bobby asked, feeling a twinge of guilt that the demon actually seemed genuinely upset by the whole affair- especially as for the past few weeks he’d seemed… _happy_.  
  
“What’s gotten into _me_? I think you bloody well know Singer.”  
  
“No I don’t. I don’t understand this one bit Crowley with you… you… you turning up at my house and cooking me breakfast and cleaning shit… and… and you taking me out to stupid… stupid restaurants and… and dates…”  
  
“What is there left to get Singer? You’re so wrapped up in looking after all those damned hunters you call your family you can’t see who wants to look after you.”  
  
“But why?”  
  
“Because I just want to be loved!”  
  
Bobby continued to stand there in stunned silence as the exasperated looking Crowley sat there on the bed, breathing heavily from shouting so much and getting frustrated with this thick skulled human.  
  
“You what?”  
  
“Are my words falling on deaf ears? _I.Just. Want. To. Be. Loved._ _By you Singer_. And I want to love you too if you’ll let me.”   
  
Bobby was at a loss for words. He hadn’t let himself love anyone really since he lost his wife… at least not in the way he gathered Crowley was suggesting, the part of his heart that felt that stuff had been locked away to prevent another Karen from happening. But he had to admit he’d been feeling a few twinges of affection for the demon during the time they’d spent together… hell he wasn’t sure why he hadn’t just excorisized him for being around the place for so long- he figured he should’ve guessed there was more to it… the fact he didn’t even think of asking him to leave. He’d just been too dumb, blind and busy to see it.  
  
“Crowley, don’t be upset-”  
  
“Don’t be upset? Are those the wise words you have for me when I’m offering you my heart? _Don’t be upset_.” Crowley got up to his feet and walked over to Bobby, grabbing him by the collar and pushing him up against the wall, “what did you think all this was? I thought you were enjoying me… me being around… I thought you appreciated it Robert. I love you despite you being such a bloody dense moron all the time.”  
  
“Crowley I don’t know… I don’t know what I thought, okay? I… I’ve liked having you around… you cookin’ and stuff…” he mumbled, wrinkling his nose a little as Crowley relaxed his hold on his collar, “It’s actually… actually been nice to have some company… kinda feel like someone cared for me even though I didn’t know if you were just pretendin’ to care and want me around… It was just kinda nice to feel wanted for company and not jus’ saving some idjits ass.”  
  
Crowley stared into Bobby’s eyes for a moment before stepping back, “Is that how Bobby Singer says I love you or is that how he puts a man in the friendzone?” Crowley asked, sitting himself back down on the corner of the bed, hanging his head down with his hands folded in his lap, “I don’t know why I expected different from a hunter… I don’t know why I thought I could come over here and tell you how I feel and expect you to feel the same.”  
  
“I don’t understand it Crowley.”  
  
“I’ve been drawn to you for so long Singer… I’ve loved you for so long and I just… I can’t deal with this,” he said, getting up to his feet, “I was an idiot for ever coming here.” he stormed back downstairs and out the front door into the rain pouring down outside. Bobby paused a moment before running downstairs as fast as his feet could carry him, he rushed out the front door only to watch as there was a flash of lightning and Crowley disappeared in front of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter makes Seb sad and he makes very upset noises when he reads it so I feel like I done good.


	6. Icing on the cake.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby admits his feelings for Crowley and Sam finds out...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to make sure I liked this before I posted it but I do, so here goes.

**[Back to the present]**

  
  
“But… if all that happened… then… then how… that doesn’t explain this still,” Dean said, looking genuinely invested in the story and like he was actually getting upset at this point.   
  
“Just shut up and let us finish.”

  
  
**[Back to the story]**

 

Bobby had been sitting around at home in a melancholy mood since Crowley stormed out of his house… he didn’t seem to know what to do with himself and he didn’t want to talk to anyone either. He just wished he’d run after the demon a little quicker. Said something a little different so he didn’t leave- but then again how could it ever work between a demon and a hunter?    
  
He took a swig of whiskey, he’d tried summoning Crowley a number of times and the demon always appeared and then disappeared again with a look spread over his face that was like the living embodiment of the storm that he’d left during. This time was gonna be different. He finished the summoning spell and took another swig, watching as the demon appeared once again in his library.   
  
“Singer will you please stop with summoning me. I thought you’d have got the message by now!” Crowley yelled at him, speaking for the first time since he left him. Bobby didn’t say anything he just flicked the lights over.   
  
“I’m going dateline on your ass,  _ again _ ,” Bobby said as he got up to his feet and walked to the edge of the demon trap that was now glowing on the floor.   
  
“I cannot believe you’ve done this to me  _ again _ .”   
  
“If it’s the only way I can get you to talk to me then yeah, I will do this to you,” Bobby replied gruffly, taking another swig from his almost empty bottle before passing it over to Crowley, “here. Have some.”   
  
“Is that the bottle I bought you Singer?”   
  
“What’s left of it.”   
  
“I see your tastes have improved then. Thanks to me,” he said icily, normally he’d flirt but after how Bobby Singer had rejected him… he couldn't.   
  
“Yeah… thanks to you… and some other stuff about me has improved thanks to you… and some stuff has got worse thanks to you leaving.”   
  
“What? Did your house get untidy again without me here to clean?”   
  
“Not that… Crowley I’m trying to talk about feelings here. Let me talk.”   
  
“What? Those feelings you refuse to have for anyone-”   
  
“I’M FEELING THEM FOR YOU,” The man yelled before silence fell over them again. Crowley stared open-mouthed, that response was everything he could’ve wished for but the last thing he’d been expecting.   
  
“What?”   
  
“I love you too Crowley.”   
  
“No you don’t…”   
  
“But…”   
  
“You don’t Robert… but thank you for saying it…” he whispered, holding the bottle out to hand it back. Bobby took the bottle and slammed it down on his desk before taking a few steps back towards Crowley.   
  
“How do you know I don’t?”   
  
“You’re a hunter, I’m a demon, how could anything ever happen between us?” Crowley replied, backing to the other side of the demon trap as Bobby stepped into it.   
  
“If we bothered to try something could happen.”   
  
“Don’t kid yourself,” Crowley replied almost hysterically as Bobby grabbed his arm, “You just missed me milling around your house and cleaning things and bringing you breakfast-”   
  
“And I miss you whistling and singin’ in my kitchen, I miss wakin’ up and knowin’ you’d be here and I wouldn’t be on my own for the rest of the day… I’d have you here… I miss you doing stupid things to try and impress me or embarrass me or whatever you were trying to do…  _ I miss  _ _ you  _ _ Crowley _ .”

“You’re just saying that.”   
  
Bobby let out a frustrated, incoherent yell before he grabbed Crowley by the collar and pulled him close, “I love you, idjit.”   
  
“You’re a moron…”   
  
“Yeah, well I’m  _ your moron _ ,” he whispered before pressing a kiss to Crowley’s lips and holding onto the front of his shirt as tightly as he could- the demon practically melted after a few seconds, not caring as he wrapped his arms around the man to bring him closer.

  
  
**[Back to the present]**

  
  
“You don’t need to carry on… I get the picture…” Dean muttered, starting to turn red now as he nursed the mug of coffee in his hands and kept his eyes averted to the floor.    
  
“Are you going to stop saying I put your uncle under a spell?”   
  
“For now,” Dean replied, although his tone was soft and more joking than serious and full of the anger it had been during his previous accusations.   
  
“So you got any more interrogation for us?” Bobby asked, quirking an eyebrow and leaning back with his arms folded across his chest.   
  
“Just… one more thing I guess… but… how did Sam find out?”   
  
_ [Commence another flashback] _ _   
_ _   
_ It had been a few weeks since Crowley and Bobby had admitted their feelings to one another- Crowley had started spending increasingly longer amounts of time at the man’s house, much to his delight actually. He’d spent the night a few times but usually he’d just pop in and out as he pleased, not that Bobby really minded, it was nice spending time with him and it was nice getting some time to himself too. The intimacy was usually in the moment and not in the length of time they spent with one another, away from their other obligations.  
  
On this particular day Crowley was actually cooking dinner while Bobby finished off translating some notes on an ancient Japanese monster that may or may not have made its way over to America. It was while the demon walked over and leaned in to give him a kiss, that Sam Winchester of all people decided to show unannounced with a bullet in his shoulder.   
  
“Bobby? Crowley?” the man said in disbelief, seeming to forget about his wound for a second as he looked at the two stood there, “I knew it! Damnit I knew it! Garth owes me a hundred bucks!” he cried out, punching the air triumphantly before crying out in pain, “CAN SOMEONE HELP ME WITH THIS BULLET, OH GOD, OW.”   
  
“Well you took this awfully well…” Crowley muttered as Bobby rushed across the room to help Sam with his bullet wound.   
  
“Yeah well… OW BOBBY- ever since you made that deal I figured there might be something between you t- BOBBY BE CAREFUL WITH THAT.”   
  
“It’s an open wound boy, it’s gonna hurt, now shut up and stop whining or I’ll give you a knuckle sandwich to bite down on.” Sam rolled his eyes before clamping his mouth shut and waiting for Bobby to finish getting the bullet out and sewing him up, “There, nearly good as new. Now why isn’t Dean here?”   
  
“Oh, we had a disagreement and we’ve gone our own way for a few weeks… probably last another week tops before he calls me to help him with a hunt… maybe sooner if you message him and tell him I got a bullet in my arm.”   
  
“Where’d that bullet even come from?”   
  
“Garth… He tripped up while he was shooting at a werewolf and hit me instead.”   
  
“Where is he now?”   
  
“In his car crying probably, I don’t know. He might be across later or he might have found a hotel to hole himself up in because I lost it and yelled at him.”  
  
Crowley raised his eyebrows a little before swearing as the potatoes started boiling over the edge of the pan, “Bollocks,” he grabbed it from the hob top and took them away from the flame while Sam smiled in bemusement at how Crowley was  __ cooking in Bobby’s kitchen.    
  
“Sam… ain’t you even a little bit bothered about me an’ Crowley?”   
  
Sam looked like he was thinking for a long hard moment before he just shrugged and shook his head, “Nope. At least now I’m not the only one who hooked up with a demon.”   
  
“Who said we hooked up?” Crowley replied with a smirk.   
  
“You’re acting like you’re living with him Crowley, of course you two hooked up.”   
  
“Touche,” The demon replied as Bobby turned a little red and pulled the cap down over his eyes.


	7. Conclusion.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean visits Bobby in his study to finally confess a little something of his own now he's had time to think about the man's relationship with Crowley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may be short but I felt that it was fitting.

“Bobby,” Dean called out, knocking gently on his Uncle’s study door, not giving him time to respond before calling his name out again, “Bobby!”

“What is it Dean?” he called out a little tiredly, a small smile on his lips, glad that Dean had finally seemed to calm down about the whole thing with Crowley. However what concerned him more was how well… _how thoughtful_ Dean had suddenly seemed. Always reading books or just sitting and staring out the window as he sighed heavily. That was not like the Dean he knew and he’d been just waiting for the _boy_ to finally come and fess up.

“I uh… I need to talk to you… about some stuff,” Dean muttered as he walked in, glancing around to check if anyone else was there- more specifically Crowley. This was still a conversation he did  _ not _ want to have with any eavesdroppers present.

Why had he had to pick that stupid book up and read it in the first place? What the hell had even compelled him to  _ keep _ reading it? Whatever it was was part of the reason he was here...

“Well come an’ sit yerself down Dean and we can talk,” Bobby said, nodding to another chair beside his desk for Dean to sit in. The man nodded a little sheepishly before closing the door and moving across the room. What he was about to admit had been on his mind for longer than he’d honestly been aware up until this point. And until the last few days he hadn’t totally realised what it was but now he was pretty sure. As sure as he was ever gonna be.   
  
“Bobby I…”   
  
“Is this about why you’ve been all quiet all of a sudden?” Bobby asked with a tilt of his head and half a smile.

“Yeah uh kinda…” Dean mumbled as he scraped the chair across the floor and dumped his ass down in it. “I just… I’ve had a lot to think about you know… I found this..  _ book _ and I read it and it got me thinking a bit about life and the people I care about and your…  _ relationship _ with Crowley.”   
  
“C’mon Dean just spit it out.”   
  
He took in a deep breath and stared down at his knees as he finally admitted it outloud.   
  
“I think I’m in love with Cas, Bobby…”

Like some kind of magic Cas appeared in the room at the mention of his name.   
  
“You called, Dean?”   
  
The man jumped in his seat and turned ‘round to glare at the Angel a little with a dark pink flush spreading over his cheeks, “Dammit Cas why do you have to do that? I was talking about you not to you.”

  
“I do not understand Dean…” the Angel said, trailing off and glancing at Bobby who was just in hysterics where he sat. Cas’ brow furrowed and he glanced between the men for a moment before noticing the colour of Dean’s face, “Dean do you have a fever? You keep seeming like you have a fever but you refuse to let me check.”   
  
“Just shut your piehole Cas…” he growled, “I was having a private conversation with Bobby here, okay?”   
  
“I did not realise, I’m sorry…” he said quietly, resembling a puppy that had been kicked. Dean’s expression quickly softened and he sighed before getting up and crossing the room.   
  
“It’s okay Cas, you’ve got nothing to be sorry for, okay?” he said, clapping him on the shoulder a little more gently than usual, earning a mildly confused yet happy smile in return from the angel.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I finished this... I may write a sequel but I've got a lot of fanfics on the go right now, some of which I've not even started publishing, so I won't commit to it just yet. This has been a work of love and I hope you guys enjoyed reading as much as I loved writing this. Also my partner in crime now has an AO3 so I can add him as a co-author.


End file.
